07 Września 2003
TVP 1 06:30 Najważniejszy dzień życia; Gra; 1974 serial TVP; reż: Andrzej Konic; wyk: Ryszarda Hanin, Joanna Jędryka, Marian Kociniak, Wanda Łuczycka 07:35 Bohaterowie z Olimpu; Damon i Fintiasz; serial animowany prod. kanadyjskiej 08:00 Plecak pełen przygód; odc. 11; serial prod. polsko-fińsko-niemieckiej 08:30 Siódme niebo; - Odpocznij mamo; (Seventh Heaven); serial familijny prod. USA; wyk: Stephen Collins, Catherine Hicks, Barry Watson, David Gallagher i inni 09:20 Teleranek; program dla dzieci 09:50 Od przedszkola do Opola 10:25 TREND-owaci; magazyn 11:00 Święto Dziękczynienia za Plony - Jasna Góra 2003 13:20 Wiadomości 13:30 Myślisz o kimś? - Wybierz teledysk! 13:50 Szaleństwa panny Ewy; odc. 3 - Mur Graniczny; serial prod. TVP; reż: Kazimierz Tarnas 14:50 Studio sport; ME w siatkówce mężczyzn: Polska - Holandia 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Sportowy Express 17:25 Dziennik telewizyjny - program Jacka Fedorowicza 17:35 Śmiechu warte 18:00 Lokatorzy; - Wielka majówka; serial TVPstereo 18:30 Jaka to melodia?; quiz muzyczny stereo 19:00 Wieczorynka; Kubusiowe opowieści; odc. 22 - Rekord fikania; (The Book of Pooh); serial animowany prod. USA 19:30 Wiadomości 19:51 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:15 Boża podszewka; odc. 11; 1995 serial TVP zgodą rodziców; reż: Izabella Cywińska; wyk: Agnieszka Krukówna, Danuta Stenka, Andrzej Grabowski 21:15 Losowanie audiotele 21:20 Uczta kinomana; Kto zabił ciotkę Cookie?; (Cookie's Fortune); 1999 dramat prod. USA (113'); reż: Robert Altman; wyk: Glenn Close, Julianne Moore, Liv Tyler, Chris O'Donnell 23:25 Uczta kinomana; Noc z Sabriną Love; (Una noche con Sabrina Love); 2001 komediodramat prod. argentyńsko-francusko-włosko-hiszpańskiej (100') dla dorosłych; reż: Alejandro Agresti; wyk: Cecilia Roth, Fabian Vena, Giancarlo Giannini, Norma Alejandro 01:05 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07:00 Film dla niesłyszących; Jan Serce; odc. 7 - Raz kozie śmierć; serial prod. TVP; reż: Radosław Piwowarski 07:55 Słowo na niedzielę; niesłyszących 08:00 M jak miłość; odc. 73; serial TVP 09:00 Nie tylko dla komandosów 09:25 Wojciech Kilar - koncert muzyki filmowej; koncert zamykający Międzynarodowy Festiwal Teatralny Malta 2003 (STEREO) 10:15 Międzynarodowy Festiwal Filmowy w Wenecji 10:30 Podróże w czasie i przestrzeni; Planeta żywiołów; cz. 1 - Potop; serial dokumentalny prod. angielskiej 11:15 Smak Europy 11:30 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza; Waloński smak 12:00 Desiree; (Desiree); 1954 dramat kostiumowy prod. USA (106'); reż: Henry Koster; wyk: Marlon Brando, Jean Simmons, Michael Rennie, Cameron Mitchell 13:45 Smak Europy 14:00 Familiada; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy; odc. 524 - Czynności wstydliwe; telenowela TVP 15:00 Pożegnanie "Lata z Radiem" - Gdynia 2003 (2); (STEREO); wyk: Ryszard Rynkowski, Stachursky, Irena Jarocka, Ewelina Flinta, De Mono, Varius Manx, Leszcze, Michał Milowicz 16:00 Na dobre i na złe; odc. 143 - Odważny krok; serial prod. TVP; wyk: Małgorzata Foremniak, Artur Żmijewski, Krzysztof Pieczyński 16:50 Smak Europy 17:00 Taryfa ulgowa; odc. 1 17:30 7 dni świat; program publicystyczny 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:54 Pogoda 19:00 Kabaretowe kawałki 19:30 Tylko futbol; magazyn sportowy 20:00 Pożegnanie "Lata z Radiem" - Gdynia 2003 (3); (STEREO); wyk: Ryszard Rynkowski, Stachursky, Irena Jarocka, Ewelina Flinta, De Mono, Varius Manx, Leszcze, Michał Milowicz 20:50 Bellissima; 2000 dramat prod. polskiej (62') zgodą rodziców; reż: Artur Urbański; wyk: Maria Góralczyk, Ewa Kasprzyk, Paweł Wilczak, Maria Morin-Kielar 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport-telegram 22:28 Pogoda 22:35 Międzynarodowy Festiwal Filmowy w Wenecji 22:45 Cafe Kultura; magazyn kulturalny 23:25 Studio Teatralne Dwójki; Nóż w głowie Dino Baggio; autor: Marek Piwowski (39'); reż: Marek Piwowski; wyk: Włodzimierz Szaranowicz, Lech Mackiewicz 00:10 Kocham kino na bis; Podwójne życie Weroniki; (La double vie de Veronique); 1991 film fabularny prod. francusko-polskiej (93') dla dorosłych; reż: Krzysztof Kieślowski; wyk: Irene Jacob, Philippe Volter, Władysław Kowalski, Claude Duneton 01:45 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Mop Man - magazyn muzyczny 7.00 4 x 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 7.30 Magazyn religijny 8.00 Niezwyciężony Spiderman (7) - serial animowany (powt.) 8.25 Faceci w czerni 4 (48) - serial animowany 9.00 Hugo - pr. dla dzieci 9.30 Poplista 10.30 Słoneczny patrol 8 (174): Biały grom - serial przygodowy 11.30 Ania z Zielonego Wzgórza (1) - film obyczajowy, kanad.-niem.-ameryk. 1985, reż. Kevin Sullivan 13.30 Gosposia z milionami - komedia, USA 1987, reż. Amy Jones 15.30 Benny Hill - program rozrywkowy 15.45 Informacje 16.00 Prognoza pogody 16.05 Buffy - postrach wampirów 2 (13) - serial fantastyczny 17.00 Z kamerą wśród ludzi - talk show 17.55 Rodzina zastępcza (141): Kwestia konformizmu - serial komediowy 18.30 Informacje, Sport 19.00 Prognoza pogody 19.05 Uwaga Hotel! - program rozrywkowy 20.05 Idol 3 - pr. rozrywkowy 21.05 24 godziny (24) (1) - serial sensacyjny 21.30 Studio LOTTO 22.05 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk show 23.05 Raport specjalny 23.35 Tragedia amerykańska - zabójstwa w szkołach - film dok. 0.30 Magazyn sportowy 2.30 Muzyka na bis 5.00 Zakończenie programu TVN 6.20 Telesklep 8.00 Wodnikowe wzgórze I (1/26) - serial anim. 8.30 Zdrowie - magazyn 8.55 Wakacyjne śledztwo - film przygodowy, USA 1999, reż. Lynn Hamrick 10.40 20 000 mil podmorskiej żeglugi - film przygodowy, USA 1997, reż. Michael Anderson 12.30 Co za tydzień - mag. 12.55 Jak łyse konie - program rozrywkowy 14.10 Kosmiczna załoga - komedia SF, USA 1999, reż. Dean Parisot 16.15 Ale plama - program rozrywkowy 16.45 Usterka: Alarmy domowe - serial dokumentalny (powt.) 17.15 Chwila prawdy - program rozrywkowy 18.30 Miss Polonia - Start 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.35 Pogoda 19.40 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.00 Kasia i Tomek - serial komediowy 20.30 Dla ciebie wszystko - program rozrywkowy 21.50 Pod napięciem - talk show 22.20 Superwizjer - mag. 22.50 Nie do wiary - opowieści niesamowite 23.20 Miasto zbrodni - serial dokumentalny 23.50 Ale plama - program rozrywkowy 0.20 Córka generała - film sensacyjny, USA 1999, reż. Simon West (powt.) 2.30 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TVP 3 Katowice 6.50 Trójka dzieciom − Kasztaniaki 7.00 Sceny z życia smoków − film pol. 7.15 Kasztaniaki 7.25 Książka dla dzieci 7.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 7.45 Aktualności + pogoda 8.00 Koncert życzeń 8.25 Pogoda dla działkowców 8.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 8.45 Babskie gadanie 9.00 Teleplotki 9.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 9.45 Gwiazdy Hollywoodu − film USA 10.15 Szpital Holby City − film ang. 11.05 Teleturniej − Mowa polska 11.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 11.45 Z Wałęsą na rybach 12.00 Tele Motor Sport 12.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 12.45 Z życia kościoła − magazyn chrześcijański 13.10 Szukamy skarbów 13.35 Pod górę − magazyn turystyczny 14.00 Klub Globtrotera 14.30 Kurier 14.35 Sprawa na dziś − film pol. 15.00 Podwodna Polska − reportaż 15.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 15.45 Speed − magazyn motoryzacyjny 16.15 Aktualności + wydarzenia tygodnia 16.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 16.45 Piknik country w Mrągowie 17.30 Kurier 17.35 Teleplotki 18.00 Aktualności + pogoda 18.20 Wiadomości sportowe 18.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 18.35 Regiony kultury 18.50 Układ krążenia − film pol. 20.10 Festiwal „Galicja” − studio festiwalowe 20.30 Kurier 20.45 Studio pogoda 20.55 Od niedzieli do niedzieli 21.15 Zgodnie z prawem 21.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 21.45 Aktualności + pogoda 22.00 Niedzielny magazyn sportowy 22.30 Kurier 22.45 Kurier sportowy 23.00 Studio pogoda 23.05 Telekurier nocą 0.00 Klub Filmowy Trójki − Człowiek z marmuru − film pol. (150 min.) 2.30 Zakończenie programu TV 4 6.20 Magazyn golfowy 6.45 Ania z Zielonego Wzgórza 7.10 Sztukateria 7.40 KINOmaniaK 8.10 Droga do Avonlea (1) - serial obycz. kanad. (powt.) 9.10 Świniakowie z sąsiedztwa 9.40 Ania z Zielonego Wzgórza - serial anim. 10.10 Za młody na bohatera - dramat wojenny USA (powt.) 12.00 KINOmaniaK 12.30 Na topie - wywiad z... 13.00 KOT, czyli Ktoś Ogromnie Tajemniczy 13.30 Magazyn golfowy 14.00 Przygody Sindbada Żeglarza (32) - serial przygod. USA 15.00 Xena, wojownicza księżniczka (1) - serial przygod. USA (powt.) 16.00 Smok Castillo - serial anim. 16.30 Hoboczaki - serial anim. 17.00 Rozbitkowie (l) - serial przygod. USA (powt.) 18.00 W ostatniej chwili (1) - serial sens. USA (powt.) 19.00 Na pewno morderstwo - dramat krym. USA 1999 (85 min) 21.00 Dziennik 21.20 Sport i Pogoda 21.30 To się w głowie nie mieści 22.00 Drogówka - magazyn 22.30 Złe intencje - thriller USA, 1995 (86 min) 0.15 Poskromić Smoka - film sens. hong., 1974 (104 min) 2.15 Reporter - magazyn rep. 2.40 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 6.10 Telesklep 8.10 Białe wilki - film przygod. USA, 1993 (105 min) 9.55 Trele - morele 10.55 Nauka jazdy 11.25 Kogel-mogel - kom. obycz. pol. 1988 (120 min) (powt.) 13.25 Nowe przygody Robin Hooda (25/26) - serial przygod. USA (powt.) 14.20 Przyroda Wielkiej Brytanii - serial dok. 15.15 Kochane kłopoty (11/22) - serial obycz. USA (powt.) 16.15 Ekspedycja (7) - reality show 17.15 Cytrynowy sad ~ film obycz. USA, 1994 (110 min) 19.05 Złodziejski duet (10-ost.) - serial sens. USA 20.00 Sprawiedliwość dla niewinnych - film sens. USA, 1994 (ll5 min) 21.55 Rodzina Soprano (8/13) - serial krym. USA (powt.) 23.05 Sekrety Miss 23.35 Co za tydzień 0.00 Porachunki - film obycz. USA, 1999 (120 min) 2.00 Sprawiedliwość dla niewinnych - film sens. USA, 1994 (powt.) 3.35 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 07:45 Skansen w Sanoku; program Mai Kossakowskiej 07:50 Folkogranie; Tercja Pikardyjska 08:15 M jak miłość; odc. 105 (44'); serial TVP stereo 09:05 Słowo na niedzielę 09:10 Niedzielne muzykowanie; Muzyczny Festiwal Łańcut 2003-Sinfonietta Cracovia pd. Tadeusza Wojciechowskiego; (STEREO) 09:45 Simba, król zwierząt; odc. 40 - Spotkanie; 1993 film animowany prod. francusko-włoskiej 10:05 Książki z górnej półki; Książka dla dzieci; magazyn 10:15 Do góry nogami; program dla dzieci 10:40 Z kapitańskiego salonu 11:00 Święto Dziękczynienia za Plony - Jasna Góra 2003 13:20 Wiadomości 13:30 Złotopolscy; odc. 493 - Dobre uczynki (25'); telenowela TVP 13:55 Złotopolscy; odc. 494 - Słup (25'); telenowela TVP 14:20 Czarne chmury; odc. 7/10 - Pantomima (51'); 1973 serial TVP 15:10 Gala Piosenki Wczasowej; w Kołobrzegu cz. 1; stereo 16:05 Biografie; Opowieści filmowe - Sławka Grunberga; 2003 film dokumentalny Krzysztofa Tusiewicza 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Sportowy Express 17:25 Dziennik telewizyjny - program Jacka Fedorowicza 17:40 M jak miłość; odc. 105 (44'); serial TVP (STEREO) 18:25 30 ton! - lista,lista- lista przebojów; magazyn muzyczny stereo 18:55 Zaproszenie; program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego 19:15 Dobranocka; Noddy; - Noddy znajduje ogon; serial anim.prod.angielskiej 19:30 Wiadomości 19:51 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:05 Wieczór z Jagielskim; talk show stereo 20:45 Małopole, czyli świat; odc. 1/3 (49'); 2001 serial obyczajowy TVP; reż: Jan Jakub Kolski; wyk: Krzysztof Majchrzak, Gabriela Muskała, Bogusław Sochnacki, Mariusz Saniternik 21:40 Bezludna wyspa; .; wyk: goście: Joanna Koroniewska, Kasia Cichopek, Robert Kudelski, Maciej Zakościelny, Marzena Korzonek 22:30 Szanujmy wspomnienia - koncert przebojów; 50 lat TVP na bis /stereo/ 23:20 Smak Europy; Szpital na peryferiach; reportaż Alicji Albrecht-Mroziewicz 23:35 Panorama 23:55 Sport-telegram 23:59 Pogoda 00:10 M jak miłość; odc. 105 (44'); serial TVP (STEREO) 01:00 Simba, król zwierząt; odc. 40 - Spotkanie; 1993 film animowany prod. francusko-włoskiej 01:30 Wiadomości 01:49 Sport 01:57 Pogoda 02:00 Wieczór z Jagielskim; talk show stereo 02:40 Biografie; Opowieści filmowe - Sławka Grunberga; 2003 film dokumentalny Krzysztofa Tusiewicza 03:35 Zaproszenie; program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego 03:55 Czarne chmury; odc. 7/10 - Pantomima (51'); 1973 serial TVP 04:50 Książki z górnej półki; Książka tygodnia; magazyn 05:00 Tam gdzie jesteśmy; Polska pod palmami; reportaż Doroty Tuńskiej 05:30 Z kapitańskiego salonu; magazyn 05:45 Książki z górnej półki; Książka dla dzieci 06:00 Zakończenie programu TV Niepokalanów Puls 9.00 Telesklep 11.00 Filmy dla dzieci 12.00 Było sobie życie - film animowany 12.30 Widzialne - niewidzialne 13.00 Obchody Roku Jubileuszowego 13.30 Czarno - biały 14.00 Biskupi i archidiecezje Europy 15.00 Studio otwarte 17.00 Program dokumentalny 18.00 Mali bohaterowie - film przygodowy 20.00 Wizyta u... 20.30 Książę z Central Parku - dramat przygodowy (powt.) 22.30 Studio otwarte Discovery Channel 9:00 Wędkarskie przygody Rexa Hunta 9:25 Discovery dla dzieci: Krwiopijcy 9:55 Łowcy tajemnic: Tajemnicze światła/Zginanie łyżek 10:20 Pradawne rekiny 11:15 DNA - nadzieje i koszty odc. 2 12:10 Superkonstrukcje: Londyńskie metro 13:05 Wysypisko: Machina latająca 14:00 Krytycznym okiem: Mityczne cuda 15:00 Wielcy wodzowie: Napoleon 16:00 Mroki średniowiecza - barbarzyńcy odc. 1 17:00 Opowieści z zaświatów: Edgar Allan Poe 18:00 Niesamowite maszyny: Superpociągi 19:00 Loch Ness bez tajemnic 20:00 Sztuka przetrwania: Chłód 21:00 Odkrycie Nefretete 23:00 Podróż przez Dolinę Królów 0:00 Zamarznięte serca 1:00 Poszukiwania świętego Graala 2:00 Karabin maszynowy: Amerykańska broń Canal+ Żółty 7:00 Wielki Waldo Pepper Dramat Org: "The Great Waldo Pepper". Reżyseria: George Roy Hill (USA 1975) 8:45 Deser: Dalej już nie pójdzie 9:00 Jak poślubić miliarderkę Komedia Org: "How to Marry a Billionaire: A Christmas Tale". Reżyseria: Rod Daniel (USA 2000) 10:30 Aktualności filmowe 11:00 Kung-fu Film obyczajowy Scenariusz i reżyseria: Janusz Kijowski (Polska 1979) 12:55 Deser: Włosy 13:10 Dzień Niepodległości Film SF Org: "Independence Day". Reżyseria: Roland Emmerich (USA 1996) 15:40 Zamach na Reagana Film sensacyjny Org: "The Day Reagan Was Shot". Reżyseria: Cyrus Nowrasteh (USA 2001) 17:20 Łapu capu ekstra 17:50 Za linią wroga Film sensacyjny Org: "Behind Enemy Lines". Reżyseria: John Moore (USA 2001) 19:35 Teletubbies odc. 49; (Wielka Brytania 1997) 20:00 Film życia - Paweł i Ewa 21:00 Przekleństwo wyspy Film kryminalny Org: "The Weight of Water/Le poids de l'eau". Reżyseria: Kathryn Bigelow (USA/Francja/Kanada 2002) 22:55 Amelia Komedia Org: "Amelia/Le fabuleux destin d'Amélie Poulain". Reżyseria: Jean-Pierre Jeunet (Francja/Niemcy 2001) 0:55 Rock Star Komedia Reżyseria: Stephen Herek (USA 2001) 2:40 Tablice Dramat Org: "Takhté siah/Blackboards". Reżyseria: Samira Makhmalbaf (Irak/Włochy/Japonia 2000) TV München 6:00 Das war die Woche: Rückblick auf 7 Tage München 7:00 tv.m shopping 8:00 Happy Hour 9:00 Das war die Woche: Rückblick auf 7 Tage München 9:30 Stadtgeflüster der Woche: Leute in München 10:00 Lejeune: Der Motivationstalk 10:45 tv.m shopping 13:15 ABM-Magazin: Arbeitsgemeinschaft Behinderte in den Medien e.V. 13:45 tv.m shopping 15:00 Fox Kids 17:00 Happy Hour 18:00 Lejeune: Der Motivationstalk 18:45 Der Paulaner Haferlgucker 19:00 DWC Business Club 19:45 TV Vital - Fit for Life: Tipps für Ihre Gesundheit 20:00 tv.m shopping 20:15 Zukunftsblick: Lebensberatung 21:00 Das war die Woche: Rückblick auf 7 Tage München 21:30 Stadtgeflüster der Woche: Leute in München 22:00 Noé Astro TV: Astrologie und Lebenshilfe mit Winfried Noé 22:45 Der Paulaner Haferlgucker 23:00 Das war die Woche: Rückblick auf 7 Tage München 23:30 Stadtgeflüster der Woche: Leute in München 0:00 Sexy Nights 3:00 Zukunftsblick: Lebensberatung 3:45 Noé Astro TV: Astrologie und Lebenshilfe mit Winfried Noé TF1 6:35 TF 1 infos: Informations 6:40 TF! Jeunesse: Dessins animés 8:00 Disney!: Dessins animés 9:45 Météo 9:50 Trophée Clairefontaine des champions 9:55 Auto moto: Magazine 10:50 Météo 10:55 Téléfoot: Magazine 12:00 Une vie de foot: Magazine 12:03 Météo 12:05 Attention a la marche!: Jeu 12:50 A vrai dire: Magazine 13:00 Journal: Informations 13:20 Du coté de chez vous: Magazine 13:23 Météo 13:25 Walker, Texas Ranger: Menace sur la ville; Orig: "Texas Ranger". Régie: Michael Preece 14:20 Alerte Cobra: L'engrenage 15:10 Alerte Cobra: L'engrenage 15:55 Les experts - Miami: Tireur isolé; Orig: "CSI : Miami" 16:50 Vidéo gag: Divertissement 17:50 Le maillon faible: Jeu 18:50 Sept a huit: Magazine 19:50 Suivez son regard 19:55 Météo 20:00 Journal: Informations 20:40 Du coté de chez vous: Magazine 20:45 Résultat des courses 20:47 Rallye 20:48 Météo 20:50 Le chacal: Orig: "The Jackal". Régie: Michael Caton-Jones (USA 1997) 23:00 Les films dans les salles: Présentation 23:10 Simples secrets Dramat Orig: "Marvins Room". Régie: Jerry Zaks (USA 1996) 1:00 La vie des médias: Magazine 1:15 Suivez son regard 1:20 Star Academy: Divertissement 2:15 Du coté de chez vous: Magazine 2:20 Météo 2:25 Reportages: Magazine 2:50 Un port, des marins et la mer: Documentaire 3:45 Histoires naturelles: Documentaire Polonia 1 6:20 Przyjaciele Film animowany 7:00 Kurs rysunku dla dzieci Program dla dzieci 7:30 W stylu Zeptera Informacje 7:45 Top shop Program reklamowy 18:15 Project UFO Serial fantastyczny 19:10 Helena i chłopcy Serial 19:40 Zorro Serial przygodowy 20:00 Zorro Serial przygodowy 20:25 Goliat czeka Film SF 22:30 Eurovillage Program dokumentalny 23:00 Seks telefon Erotyka 23:20 Seks - kulisy Erotyka 23:30 Seksplozja Erotyka 23:50 Seks club Erotyka 0:10 Seksnastki Erotyka 0:25 Military Shop Program reklamowy 0:30 Baba Jaga dla dorosłych Erotyka 0:50 Seks wspomnienia Erotyka 1:10 Seks Polki Erotyka 1:25 Night Shop Erotyka 1:35 Seksnastki Erotyka 1:50 Night Shop Erotyka 2:05 Seks show Erotyka 2:20 Night Shop Erotyka 2:45 Crazy Cat Show Erotyka 3:05 Night Shop Erotyka Polsat 2 6:00 Informacje Wiadomości 6:20 Graffiti Informacje 6:35 Przytul mnie Rozrywka 8:00 Muzyka polska Muzyka 9:00 Muzyczne rozmaitości Muzyka 10:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata Dokument 10:30 V-max Magazyn sportowy 11:00 Kinomaniak Program kulturalny 11:30 Program muzyczny Rozrywka 12:00 Mop Man Muzyka 12:40 Muzyka polska Muzyka 13:00 Piramida Rozrywka 13:30 Adam i Ewa Serial obyczajowy 14:00 Czarny pies, czy biały kot Talkshow 14:45 Komicy występują w Polsacie Kabaret i satyra 15:00 To się nie mieści w głowie Reportaż 15:30 Hugo Program dla dzieci 16:00 Komicy występują w Polsacie Kabaret i satyra 16:15 Informacje Wiadomości 16:30 Muzyka polska Muzyka 17:30 Drogówka Informacje 18:00 Apator Adriana Toruń - Atlas Wrocław Relacja 20:10 Niezła sztuka Program kulturalny 20:35 Komicy występują w Polsacie Kabaret i satyra 21:00 Dziennik Wiadomości 21:20 Zostać miss Serial obyczajowy 22:05 Muzyka polska Muzyka 23:00 Magazyn katolicki Informacje 23:30 Fundacja Polsat 2 Informacje 0:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata Dokument 0:30 Echa leśne Dokument 1:00 Z kamerą wśród ludzi Talkshow 1:45 Fundacja Polsat Informacje 2:00 Informacje Wiadomości 2:30 Samo życie Serial obyczajowy 3:00 Zostać miss Serial obyczajowy 3:45 Komicy występują w Polsacie Kabaret i satyra Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Katowice z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Niepokalanów Puls z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Żółty z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV München z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TF1 z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2003 roku